


"Baby...." Lucas Wong x Reader

by peachy_yoonho



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, F/M, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, NCT 2019, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, no beta what am i doing yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_yoonho/pseuds/peachy_yoonho
Summary: Yukhei's been needy all night long, and you were no better yourself. Acting like a brat all day to get his attention, you'd become annoyed by his teasing and decided to do something about itnot proofread bc my writing sucks assSmut? I think so..Yukhei has a slight daddy kinkThigh riding
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	"Baby...." Lucas Wong x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing im so sorry

Yukhei's eyes trailed over your body for what seemed like the thousandth time tonight.  
  
"Baby," he whined, his voice becoming deeper and raspier each time. He was needy tonight, more needy than he had been for a while.  
  
His long fingers crept up your thigh as you watched him expectantly.  
  
"Daddy..." you breathed, a nervous feeling stirring your stomach upon seeing the hungry look in his warm brown eyes.  
  
You'd been feeling restless too, acting like a brat all day, and he'd been such a tease the whole evening.  
  
His hand made it's way up your thigh slowly, sending tingles down your legs as he moves excruciatingly slowly.  
  
"Lucas, please." You were the one whining this time, a sensation burning in your core while his fingers gently brushed against your wet panties.  
  
"Mm, baby, you're already dripping for me?" His voice was sultry and arrogant as he played with your emotions as easily as he played with the lace now sticking uncomfortably to your skin. "So...needy."  
  
He pulled away, smirking and went to sit in his desk chair. You protested, crying out in frustration at his teasing.  
  
Unable to take much more, you crawled over to him and sat on his leg. His eyes trailed down, from your eyes, to your chapped lips, to your breasts. His big hands easily cupped them, feeling your nipples through the thin fabric of your top.  
  
Pulling your top off suddenly, he began lightly placing kisses on your throat, making his way down to your chest and leaving light marks as he went. He liked marking you as his.  
  
You began slowly rocking your hips against him, trying to make sure he didn't notice your movements as you rubbed yourself against his muscular thigh.  
  
You barely noticed as he flexed his thigh, watching you get off on him with a hungry look. His tongue traced his full lips, so many thoughts running through his mind as you tossed your head back, leaving your neck exposed.  
  
Without thinking, he reached out and wrapped his long fingers around your throat, taking you by surprise. "Lucas?" You tried to whisper, only to be restricted by his hand. The feeling of helplessness drove you wild, and Yukhei knew it.  
  
"You're gonna feel good tonight, baby," he growled into your ear, squeezing his hand a little tighter as you continued to rock your hips onto his thigh. You were becoming more desperate, the friction of the fabric barely doing much at this point. You began to slow down when you hear a loud smack and feel a hot sensation on your ass.  
  
"I didn't say to slow down.." rocking your hips again, he released your throat, reaching for the nearest object to tie your hands with. Unsatisfied with anything nearby, he lifted you up and tossed you ungracefully into the bed.  
  
"Strip," he commanded, picking up his tie from the bedside table. You discarded your soaked panties and waited as he bound your wrists, squeezing your legs together.  
  
He pulled them apart with ease, moving his fingers lightly against your thighs, making his way down to your heat.  
  
Slipping one, two fingers in, he began pumping lightly, sliding down his pants to expose his already hard cock.  
  
You whined, breathing his name over and over as he picked up the pace. The familiar feeling of being close burned low in your stomach as he curled his fingers.  
  
"Daddy...I'm..." you could barely get the words out as your first orgasm rocked though your body, drenching his hand in your juices.  
  
"Good girl," he said quietly. "But we're not done yet...can you go another round?"  
  
His words were gentle but the tone he said it with was greedy. It was clear he wanted to go for a long time.  
  
You nodded, allowing him to spread your thighs. He gripped your hips as he slid himself in, emitting a low grunt. He was always surprised at how tight you were.  
  
Becoming to pick up the pace, he stopped speaking coherent sentences, spitting out a loud "fuck" as his skin slapped against yours violently. Every thrust was agony and euphoria at the same time. He was so big it hurt. And it was clear he wasn't slowing down.  
  
"Lucas.." you whined, feeling the sensation in your core once again.  
  
He didn't slow down, not even once the second orgasm hit you violently. You cried out, arching your back and pulling against your restraints.  
  
His hands worked easily to undo the tie, slipping you out for a split second as you immediately gripped his muscular shoulders.  
  
The feeling you were feeling was electric, and you weren't prepared for it. It was so good it hurt.  
  
He rammed into you harder and faster now, clearly nearing his edge.  
  
"Lucas.." you cried out breathily. "Please...cum on me."  
  
He smiled deviously, cocking his eyebrow as he slammed into you.  
  
"Why should I listen? You we're such a brat today. Bad girls don't get what they want."  
  
He slapped your ass hard again, sending electric shocks through your trembling legs.  
  
"Daddy please," you begged, nearing your third orgasm. "I'll do whatever you want...just...please."  
  
He scoffed, but you could feel his muscles tensing up. He was close.  
  
"Be a good girl for daddy, will you?"  
  
He groaned as he pulled out of you, showering your body and face in his hot cum. You swallowed what you could as your entire body tensed up.  
  
Your third orgasm hit almost immediately, your entire body shaking from the overstimulation and tears leaking out of your eyes as you collapsed onto his chest, still dripping in his cum.  
  
Stroking your sweaty hair, he wiped the cum off your cheeks and placed a kiss on your forehead.  
  
Pulling away to grab a washcloth, he spoke softly to you. He gently wiped your skin, feeling satisfied as your eyes fluttered, exhausted.  
  
"God, I love seeing you like this.." he said quietly, touching your face lightly. "You're so beautiful."  
  
Your cheeks flushed, as if it were like the first time he had called you beautiful.  
  
Laying down beside you, he took your hand. "Baby?" He asked softly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
He smiled, kissing your fingers lightly.  
  
"Don't ever leave me."  
  
  
>written at 5:05 am because I couldn't sleep<


End file.
